The Story Of Xiwang Long
by Shomei No Jisshi
Summary: He was only a cub when he was dropped onto the steps of the Jade Palace. A lonely cub he was, placed in danger by his own family, and although he was trained and cared for by Grand Master Oogway, his roots get in his way from mantaining inner peace. Rated K plus for refrencing to assasination and breif violence later in. Rated T starting chapter 9 for language.
1. New Dropoff

Chapter 1: New Drop off,

22 years before Po defeated Tai Lung for possibly good, a milestone in kung fu happened. It was a light dusk after a hard day's training for Young Tai Lung, Shifu had gone for some tea in the kitchen area, Oogway was meditating at the sacred Peach Tree, and Tai Lung was resting.

Little did any of them know, a new arrival to the Jade Palace would be placed on the doorstep.

Without warning, a cloaked female South China Tiger had ran up the long staircase cradling a small cub in her arms, shushing him whenever he broke out crying.

Stars were breaking out on the sky and the moon was slowly rising for a full moon night when she rose to the top, panting for breath. The cub was fast asleep.

She walked over to the doorstep and placed the cub down. She then dropped to her knees. Her face was inches from the cub's.

"I'm sorry, young child. I can't keep you in my custody while the Secret Forces roam around with a bounty on my head," she hushed.

The small hush was still enough to catch Shifu's hearing for a split second. His ears pricked up and he dropped the tea cup, listening for more.

"It's just that you're not safe, and if they catch me they'll without remorse capture you and sell you or more or less kill you," she continued, "I must leave you here so you can have a future in Kung Fu, hopefully,"

Shifu quietly walked over to the Training Hall, and continued listening.

"You're not safe. So I must leave you with the best masters in all of China." She rose, wrapped her cloak around the cub, then placed a slip on his arm. "Goodbye, Xiwang Long." She wiped a tear from her cheek and hurried down the Palace steps, looking like she's about to cry.

Shifu walked over to the front doors then, opened them, and stared down at the tiger cub. His thoughts lingered to Tai Lung, and how can he can't train two at once.

Oogway walked up to Shifu, and also stared at the cub, clenching his staff. "I'll train him."

Shifu stared to his master. "You will?" Oogway broke a small smile to his face. "Of course. You have Lung to worry about. Let me have one more pupil."

Oogway picked up the small cub in his arms and looked down at the note. He balenced the cub in one arm and squinted to read the note in the other.

'Dear Grand Master Oogway and Master Shifu,

You have my sincere apoligies if I interuppted anything, I just need your help. I can not keep my newborn child Xiwang, the now underground China Secret Forces have a bounty of over six thousand qian's on my head for me raiding their base and rendering their Valley Of Peace team useless. They would surely do unspeakable things to the poor kid if they catch me. So I'm leaving him to you, please take care of him. His name means a lot too, Xiwang for "Hope" amd Long for our family crest.

-Sincrely, Zhongcheng Long.'

Oogway frowned, then handed the note to Shifu, who followed his master inside the Palace.

"Master, how are we going to take care of two toddlers?" "Master, where are you going to train him?" "Master, HOW long are you going to train him?" These and many other questions flew out of Shifu's mouth as he followed Oogway to Tai Lung's room.

The door quietly opened, and Tai Lung did not wake. "Master-" "Please hush, Shifu." Oogway handed Xiwang to Shifu, where then Oogway was gone for around five minutes. During that time, Shifu cradled Xiwang, looking to the sleeping face.

Oogway then was heard dragging a small bed into the room, and Shifu placed Xiwang next to Tai Lung and helped park the bed in the corner.

Oogway placed the cub onto the bed, and watched the cub's nose start to wrinkle and the mouth slowly open to cry, but closed again.

Oogway smiled and turned to Shifu. "Get some sleep. We got lots of work to do in the morning," he whispered, then walked out of the room and left Shifu standing there in deep thought.

Shifu left the room shortly after that, and the story begins.


	2. The First Day

Chapter 2: The First Day

Early the morning after, the sun had barely risen, and wide shades of pink colored the sky to contribute with the early morning blue.

Shifu walked down the hall to Lung's room, where he opened the door and was greeted by Tai Lung with a "Morning Master!" and Xiwang yawned, opened his eyes and closed them again.

Oogway walked in second later. He moved to Xiwang and tapped the cub's face. Xiwang's eyes opened inmmediantly and he yawned again, exept this time he looked to Oogway and laughed.

Oogway gave a smile in return and picked the cub up. "I'll feed the cub and give him some kung fu gear. You train Lung." Shifu nodded in response, and said to Lung, "To the Training Hall."

Shifu and Lung were well into training when Oogway walked in holding Xiwang. Exept now the cub was not wrapped in a cloak, he was in gear. Oogway put his face to Xiwang's and he said, "Can you walk?" The cub wriggled in Oogway's arms, and Oogway place the cub standing up, and the cub was starting to gain balance until he started walking normally.

Xiwang was still wobbling a little, so Oogway held the cub's shoulders as they walked to a very good view of the training mechanisims. "Watch your stepbrother handle this. You're ready in heart I can feel, but not phisically." Oogway turns his head to Shifu, where Shifu nods to Lung, and Lung pounces to the machine.

Lung handles it well, and easily balances the wooden snake pit, and kicks the non-piked parts of the chain bats. Then he heads over to the tortoise bowl, running really fast than preforming running kung fu moves, and jumps out to the fire grid.

The fire grid spits fire almost exactly when Lung's feet hit the surface. Lung gives a jerk to the opposite direction, and lunges over the vibration under his feet and after he jumps, another shower of fire.

Lung flips back and trots over back to Shifu and bows. Oogway smiles and looks to Xiwang, who's face is extremely astonished.

"You seem impressed. Now let me show you how you can do that."

**Sorry for the really short chapter, the next chapter will be long in return.**


	3. Xiwang starts

**Time for chapter 3! I'll make this as long and awesome as I can without just posting random things about burritos. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Xiwang starts

Oogway continued to hold Xiwang as they walked to the front door, Oogway opening it with one finger.

The sky was no longer colored with pink but bright with a nice morning light blue, the sun was almost to it's longest peak, announcing it was close to noon. Wind was breezing nicely among the peach trees, giving the landscape a nice look to it, rather indescribable.

They headed to the stairs, where Oogway held Xiwang back from walking over to there and falling. He looked at the height and frowned. Then, he lifted his head up in an idea.

He grabbed Xiwang and placed him on his shoulders, and Xiwang laughed and pulled on Oogway's face, in response causing him to stumble and then break a smile as soon as Xiwang stopped tugging his mouth.

They walked down the stairs, and since the height of the stairs being long and as slow Oogway is, it was around past lunch time when they reached the bottom.

Oogway placed Xiwang off his shoulders and placed him on the ground, Xiwang puckering his lip up and staring up at Oogway, obviously trying to sucker Oogway to put him back on his shoulders. Oogway smiled and put Xiwang back on his shoulders.

As they walked through the city, Oogway was greeted with some "Good afternoon"s and the merchant's asking "Did you have lunch, Grand Master?"

Oogway didn't exactly ignore them and replied with some "No thank you" and "You too", but lots of people were staring at the cub on his shoulders.

They walked over past the village and the day was at it's peak brightness, the sun enough to sunburn even the toughest skins. But Oogway and Xiwang ignored it by walking under the shade outside the Valley.

Not even 20 minutes passed until they reached the mountain leading to the Sea Of Ancient Wisdom. Oogway placed Xiwang off his shoulders and placed him on the ground, Xiwang trying to sucker him in again, but Oogway held Xiwang's left shoulder and said, "You have to learn to walk as well."

They made their way to the Sea, Xiwang clutching his leg and keeping on trying to sucker Oogway in, but all attempts fail.

The very rock where Oogway created Kung Fu and when later Shifu will train Po stands high above the two, and then Oogway suprisingly swift and fast for his age, leaps up to the rock and preforms a swift Tortoise style Kung Fu barrage defense form.

He looks down at Xiwang, who is no longer making that face, but staring amazed at Oogway, his eyes gleaming. Oogway smiles and says, "How about you try." Xiwang lauged in response, and then started jumping, barely getting off the ground, then jumping decently, but then fell on his behind and rubbed his nose.

Oogway just said, "Believe in yourself and it'll come to you." Xiwang looked up and gave Oogway a comically mad face, but then got up and jumped again.

Xiwang kept jumping, slowly rising higher, until about 20 minutes later, a swish of wind gusted on the surface, and Xiwang lept high in the air and landed safely next to Oogway, and laughed in joy to the flight.

Oogway smiled n response and turned his back to Xiwang and preformed a roundhouse kick. He looked over to Xiwang and said "Now you try." Xiwang laughed and then gave a low blow kick, but Oogway said "That's a good kick, but try this." He again turned his back facing Xiwnag and kicked.

It was 5 minutes until Xiwang got a good half of a kick before stumbling, and growling whenever he failed. Oogway then just said, "Let it go. You have lots of time to learn. But now, let's take a break and get back to training some time later." Oogway leaped down and after a few attemps on jumping, so did Xiwang.

The sea made a creek sound as Oogway approached it, and sat down, while Xiwang plumped himself down and watched Oogway start to meditate. He then yawned and fell down, asleep.

Dusk fell before the Valley when Oogway walked in carrying Xiwang in his arms, who now had a snot bubble coming out of his nose.

As the moon risen and the stars had begun to appear, Oogway tucked Xiwang in bed. He walked over to Shifu in the kitchen area.

"How was training with the cub?" "Very impressive for a first starter. He needs some training with you too, he might get used to Tiger style Kung Fu than my Tortoise as I taught you."

Shifu looked a his tea cup and said, "I'll think about it."


	4. Xiwang Grows

**Guess who? Ha! One week of no updating sucks. But here's chapter 4 of Xiwang! Hopefully this makes up how long I was gone...**

Chapter 4: Xiwang grows

2 years went by, and Xiwang excelled at Kung Fu. Tiger style came like magic to him through Shifu's guidence, and Tortoise style he not only learned well, but nearly beat Shifu and Tai Lung 2 on 1.

It was a hot summer day in post summer, near autumn but not quite as peaceful. Tai Lung had grown to the considerable adult, and Xiwang was aware enough of everything to be a Kung Fu trainee.

Shifu was in the Training Hall, waiting for Xiwang to arrive for training. "Where is he..." he mutters. His question rang with an answer shortly, with a little taller Xiwang in his kung fu gear. He bows and recites, "Morning Master, I'm sorry for stalling. Tai Lung wouldn't get me out of the hall." Shifu smiles and says "Of course." He then motions Xiwang to the obstacles.

Xiwang leaps to the Tortoise Bowl, and yells, "Hey, why not spar a bit, Master Shifu?" Shifu sighs and jumps to Xiwang.

Shifu leaps for Xiwang's shoulder for a chop, but Xiwang evades and delivers a blow to Shifu's stomach. While Shifu cringed down, Xiwang roundhouse kicked him to the head, sending Shifu flying to the side of the bowl and flinging around for a brief 2 seconds, until he backflips off the top rim and lands behind Xiwang.

Xiwang ducks and turns around on the bottom of the bowl, and delivers a kick to Shifu's face, and he flings out of the bowl. Xiwang smiles and lepas to the rim. He stares to the standing Shifu, and bows fist-to-palm. "That was a heck of a few blows, huh, Master?" Shifu looks up and smiles, "You've learned, Xiwang. I believe you're ready for a test to become Warrior." Xiwang widens his eyes and exclaims "Really?" He jumps down and beams at Shifu, who smiles back.

Xiwang screams "!" as he runs outside. Shifu rolls his eyes and mutters, "Not muture in emotion, though."

Xiwang bolts down the steps, then collides with Tai Lung, making them both topple over. "Hey, watch where you're running, brat!" Tai Lung says and pushes Xiwang aside. Xiwang gives a comical mad look at him, then runs down into the Valley.

He runs out onto the pavement of the Valley, screaming "I am to be a !" And making adults cover their ears and some kids say "Cool!"

Xiwang runs over to Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop, and runs up to the counter. "Hey, Mr. Ping!" Mr. Ping holds the noodle pot and carry's it over to the counter, and looks to Xiwang. "Hello, Po's upstairs if you want to talk with him." "Awesome!" Xiwang bursts through the side door and bolts up the stairs.

He opens Po's door, and a little cub Po sat on his bed, playng with his Shifu and Oogway action figures. "Master, hiya!" he mutters in a Shifu impersonation, throwing the Shifu at Oogway toy. "Hi, Po!" Po looks to Xiwang and says, "What's up?"

Xiwang walks to Po and sits on his bed next to Po. "I got awesome news!" "What?" "Guess who's going to be a Warrior?" Po looks up and says, "Tai Lung?"

Xiwang squints his eyes and says, "Very funny." "What? Wait... Ohhhhh... Dude! Awesome!" Po looks at Xiwang with a happy face, then sad. "What's wrong, dude?" Po sighs and says, "I wish I knew Kung Fu."

Xiwang looks down and then jerks his head to Po. "You can. What about one of them school's?" "They cost quians, and my dad doesn't have enough for a two year plan." He plops down on the bed, causing Xiwang to lean off the bed slightly by vibration.

"Well I'm sorry, Po. Have you ever considered going to the Jade Palace?" "Me? Up allllll those stairs? No, heck no!" Po puts his arms up and wavs them. "Wayyyyyyyyyyaaaaaahhhhhhh!" he screams. "Po! Quiet!" Mr. Ping screams from downstairs.

There was a long silence, but then Xiwang beams his face and looks to the sad Po. "Dude, I can invite you to the Jade Palace! You can train with Shifu for Panda style!" "But how will I get up the stairs?" "Forget them, I know a short cut!" Po slowly rises up slowly and looks to Xiwang. "Really?" "Heck yeah, dude! I'll set you up today!" "Um, sorry, I got to help around on the kitchen. Tomorrow?" "Tomorrow."

Xiwang was about to get out the door when Mr. Ping stops him, holding a wrapped up bowl of noodles. "Tell Shifu this is on me. It's for him, don't eat it! I know how you are with Po after hours." he hands the bowl to Xiwang and Xiwang nods, then runs out the door.

Xiwang runs up the stairs, pausing once in a while for a breath, and continues.

But as he rises up to the top of the stairs, he hears a familiar voice scream, "I'm ready, damn you!" Tai Lung! Then a slight voice say something, but all Xiwang could make out was "Dragon Scroll" and "Very well." Xiwang pricks his ears and sneaks over to the doors.

He stares through the crack, and sees Shifu and Oogway watching something with pure discipline, and he turns his head to see Tai Lung totally annihilating a spiked bat statue. Shifu turns his head to Oogway, and says "I don't know." Tai Lung then jumps to the Tortoise Bowl and runs at sonic speed around it, then jumps high to the balcony and preforms a kick series back flipping. Xiwang widens his eyes at how amazing it looks.

Tai Lung gets a very meanicing look, and looks to Xiwang, and Xiwang cringes. Looking away like he didn't see, Tai Lung claps and a huge gold, blinding wave. Knowing this move, Xiwang shuts his eyes before it blinds him.

He then opens his eyes and looks to Shifu and Oogway, who apparently looked away also, not blind. Thinking Xiwang is blind, Tai Lung then preforms a Snow Leopard Kung Fu barrage of offense, and the two Masters looking over in discipline, and Tai Lung bows.

He then quickly says, "Am I ready? Am I the Dragon Warrior?" Xiwang widens his eyes, '_D-Dragon Warrior? THIS is what this is about?'_ he thinks.

Xiwang darts his head to Oogway, who, after a long pause, shakes his head. "I'm afraid not." Lung looks down, and yells. He then walks away upstairs. Oogway shakes his head in disappointment and leaves. There leaves Shifu, standing, thinking.

Xiwang opens the door shortly after, and walks to Shifu and hands the bowl over to Shifu. "This is on Mr. Ping." Xiwang says, trying to not leave shake in his voice from the moment he just witnessed.

Shifu grabs the bowl and mutters, "Oh, thanks." Xiwang walks away quickly and heads to his room upstairs.

When up there, Xiwang walked past Tai Lung's room, where he can briefly hear the throwing of furniture.

Running inside his room where he remained until night, Xiwang thought about that moment and as he tried to sleep, with the light trees bristiling trying to calm him.

He evetually falls to sleep, unknowing of the terror that will take place the next day.

**Cliffhanger! You all should know that Po doesn't get to the Jade Palace until the first KFP movie after this, so he's not going up I can tell you now. But anyway, I am going to update fat and frenzy to make up for the time missed for a while. So... that's for now!**


	5. Tai Lung retaliates!

**Fast and furiously... (Takes sip of Monster,) Fast and furiously...**

Chapter 5: Tai Lung retaliates!

It was a warm morning after, and peach blossoms flew in through Xiwang's window. They landed on his blanket and paw, as he lightly stirred.

But the little clunk of footsteps on the floor awakens Xiwang immediately, as he was taught within the past 2 years of his cub life.

He rubs his eyes and yawns, then walks over to the door and bows. "Morning, Master." he says half asleep.

"Who said I was your master, brat?" Xiwang looked up and saw Tai Lung with a very menacing look.

His tiredness immediately ceases, and he backs into his room in fear. "Sorry. S-s-sorry. I though you were Shifu." But instead of walking away, Tai Lung just walks in the room also.

"It's early, brat. I doubt even Shifu has poured his first cup of tea. And Oogway is most likely farting and laughing idiotically behind a tree, or where he belongs, a medical facility."

Xiwang continues to back up slowly, with Tai Lung getting closer. "You have never been up this early. You... suspect me of something? Well, in that case. I did see you through the door while me, the TRUE Dragon Warrior was being tested. Until I blinded you, unless..."

Xiwang is half leaning out of his window, and Tai Lung's face was inches from Xiwang's. "You covered your eyes, didn't you, you waste of space!" He grabs Xiwang by the neck and lifts him. "Why I auta..." Xiwang wriggles out of the hold, and runs down the hall as fast as a cub can.

He runs to the kitchen area, but then calms his breath and walk in casually, where Shifu is at the table. "Morning, Master!" Xiwang bows. "Oh. Morning, Xiwang."

Tai Lung walks in a few seconds after. After giving a growl at Xiwang, he bows also. "What's for breakfast, Master?" he asks. Shifu pauses and looks to Xiwang. "Go train, I'll have a moment with Lung." Xiwang holds his stomach in hunger.

"But what about breakfast?" he asks. Shifu sighs, then reaches over and gives him a half bowl of noodles. "Have the rest of my dinner." Xiwang sniffs it, cringes his nose in it's auful scent, then walks out the room to the Traning Hall.

But he passes the Hall, walks out the door, dumps the moldy noodles on the grass, and heads down to the Peach Tree.

There, as he thought, was Oogway meditating, staff placed on lap. "May I talk to you, Master?" Xiwang bows.

Oogway looks over to him in a smile. "Hello, Xiwang. Sit here." He motions at the ground next to him, and sits in a criss cross lap position. Xiwang looks to the ground.

"I see something's up. What is it, Xiwang?" Oogway asks. Xiwang looks his head up to a concerned Oogway, then looks to the ground again.

"I... kind of saw a little bit of you and Shifu sort of, um, testing Tai Lung last night." He looks up, and Oogway's face eases, and changes to a scowl. "I see."

"And, Lung attacked me this morning also." Oogway's face was surprised. "I see... Not the best situation, or time Lung has been involved."

Xiwang looks down again, then to Oogway. "Well, Shifu's talking with him now. And-" "Master." Xiwang looks over to see Shifu walking over. "Master. I have put Tai Lung in his room today and we're going to have a talk here in the Hall Of Heroes."

Oogway looks to Xiwang, then says "Sorry. I have to go." Oogway gets up and walks to Shifu for the Hall.

Hours passed, and Xiwang sat at that Peach Tree in thought, until it was dusk. Then, Xiwang walked over to the Hall Of Heroes. He was about to reach the top of the stairs, when he then felt a rush and pain to the face, and collided on the ground.

He looked up, and saw a very menacing and mad Tai Lung. Xiwang's eyes widened and he got out, but then Tai Lung delivered a low kick to Xiwang's side.

Xiwang cringes in pain, and then remembers how tricky Lung can be. He evades before Lung finished him off with a blow to the neck, and aimed for a side blow. It was blocked, and Lung chopped Xiwanghoulder, and he felt something snap in that shoulder bone as it happened.

Ducking before another chop, he sneaks to the back side, and leaps up on Lung's shoulders. "Get off me, brat!" He throws Xiwang off his shoulders, and Xiwang rolls down to the mountain ledge, an over 500 foot drop. He half hangs off, then tries to get back on the ground.

He does, and Lung immediately spears him to the side of thr building, Xiwang cringing in pain by the collision. "Is... That all you got, Lung?" Xiwang kicks out, and then jumps and kicks Lung square in the jaw. He topples over and growls. "You BRAT!" Xiwang evades the second spear attemps, and grabs Lung's tail as he drops to the ground.

Then, Xiwang throws Lung up with all his might. Lung doesn't fly far, though, and then automatically lands and delvers a chop to Xiwang's waist.

Xiwang loses the feeling in his legs, and he tries to move, but can't. Then a chop to his collarbone. Chop. Chop. Chop. Chop.

Xiwang is completely immoblized. Lung, laughing looks to Xiwang and points to the fog that surrounds the fall. "Say goodbye to life, brat!" He kicks Xiwang on the head.

Xiwang is flung over the side of the ledge, and falls off the side and down 500 feet.

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUN! Ha. Whee will Xiwang go from here? Anybody can tell what happens to Tai Lung next, but what about Xiwang? Stay tuned!**


	6. Cursed And Homeless

**Alright... PARTY ROCK IS IN THE HOUSE TONIIIIGHT! Sorry. Anyway, here's the next chapter, while I put away my Monster.**

Chapter 6: Cursed and Homeless

Xiwang felt a huge rush to his fur, and realized he's falling. He looked down with eyes, but didn't see the bottom. Engulfed in fear, he tries to move, but can't.

It wasn't a few seconds after that he felt a muffled pain to his torso, and the rush became huger and he could feel fur flying off. He looks over to Tai Lung's demonic eyes.

He tries to scream in fear, but he remembers he's immobilized. Tai Lung lets off him.

Lung is inches from feet-to-face of Xiwang, and Lung looks down to the feared Xiwang. "You should be glad I'm saving your life, for now, brat." His right paw balls into a fist, and green lightning surrounds it.

Xiwang widens his eyes so much tears fly out. He know this move, or should I say the most dark, twisted move in the 1000 Scrolls Of Kung Fu.

Tai Lung right hook's Xiwang in the left torso, with a green glow, in the shape of the Chinese symbol for '_Demon_' and Tai Lung then digs his claws on the wall. '_Han Shinto!' _he yells.

Tai Lung races up the wall, and the falling sensation is no longer felt on Xiwang. He tries to move his arms, and to his surprise, they slowly give way. He smiles, and moves until his body gives way. He stands, and looks down.

He still can't see the bottom, but he knows how he's standing. There's a green platform blazed with unharnessing lightning, and Xiwang laughs.

"Could you float me down to the bottom of the trench?"

In response, the green platform ceases, and Xiwang goes back to falling.

"No! No! What did Lung say? Um... _Han Shinto!" _he yells. Nothing happens, and the glow on his chest is now a fresh scar.

"Crud!" But then a huge pain fills his body, and looks over. He sees a rock and rock wall. Then he looks down, and sees dirty water, layered lightly with wilted peach blossoms.

He immediately jerks up, ignoring the pain, and looks to the environment around him. Just a really small swamp feel to it, and trees scatter in the distance.

Xiwang looks down, and tries to look up to the Palace, but sees nothing but fog, but hears a light collision with the steps.

He shakes his head and mutters, "I hope he got what he deserved." The he stares to the left of him, and his face saddens. "Sorry, Po. I don't know how to get out of this mess."

He sighs, and heads to the trees in defeat.

**Sorry it's so short, I'm busy. But anyway, the next chapter will be soon.**


	7. Can I make it'

**Alright, here's the next chapter while I annoy my OC Siko-Yama with Maroon 5 songs...**

Chapter 7: 'Can I make it?'

Xiwang walked through the trees, his right paw clutching his new found scar. He breathes heavily in pain and the wear of climbing through the trees .

As the hours wear on, the more tired and damaged Xiwang gets. The recent cuts on him start to suggest bleeding, and infection surely is now inside them.

Nighttime fell upon the Jade Palace as well. Tai Lung has been arrested after the recent famous in Kung Fu Lore, where Oogway defeated Lung. Shifu has recently deployed searchers to find the missing Xiwang.

As he looks on from the very doorstep from the Training Hall, where two years earlier to that moment Xiwang was laid down right where Shifu's left foot is resting.

Oogway walks up behind Shifu, watching his former pupil look on. "Look among Mr. Ping's, he often hangs over there with that small panda cub." The main searcher, an elder monkey, nods and flees.

"Damn it." Shifu mutters. Oogway places his hand on Shifu's shoulder. He gives a not very reassuring look to Shifu.

Shifu also looks over and sighs. "You don't think we can find him, do you?" Oogway replies with putting his hand off his shoulder and walking over to the Peach Tree.

As the night fell, Xiwang started to give in to sleep. After climbing a tall rock that lead to a shorter amount of trees, Xiwang started limping. He didn't reach the end of the cliff when his body gave way and collapsed.

Xiwang blacked out as he collapsed, and many hours passed until near sunrise. Then, Xiwang awoke, and he was weaker than he's ever felt in his life. The meaning 'He'll feel that the next morning' really went into effect. The marks where Tai Lung chopped him screamed in pain, but the very scar that was now dark brown on his now darkened orange fur.

It was an amazement that he can get up and move, with his injuries screaming in resistance. Xiwang clenched his scar and huffed in pain. "This...hurts..." he mutters.

As he stood, he looked up to the sky. _'Clouds are building up. It's sure a thunderstorm.' _ He then stares around to the mostly inhospitable and possibly lethal environment.

_'Can I make it?'_ he thinks.

But that question doesn't get answered. Because Xiwang's world goes black the very second after.

The dart launches into Xiwang's back, knocking him out instantly. His eyes roll to the back of his head and he falls to the ground.

The cloaked teenager black panther drops through the tree, and runs over to Xiwang and checks his pulse. "Still breathing, Master." he says formally.

Out from the shadows walks a cloaked monkey, and a smile is visible through the shadow over his face. "Are you sure this is the 4th child of ZhongCheng Long?"

The panther turns over Xiwang and looks to a small patch of fur on his right waist and rips it off, with no response from Xiwang. There, there's the Long family crest, a desert eagle.

The panther stands to face his master. "Yes, Master Rilou." Rilou walks over and ties Xiwang up with a rope from his cloak and hauls the cub on his shoulders. "Very good, Xin Lah. Now, we shall go back to base and bribe ZhongCheng to show herself to us, or we'll kill this child." He glimpses Xiwang briefly. "She'll need to show herself now."

Xin Lah nods and flees with his Master.

**Wasn't expecting that, anybody? And sorry it's shorter. I was kind of stuck for this chapter, trying to fit this idea full in one chapter and I ended up screwing it all up for here. But until next chapter, peace OUT!**


	8. Xiwang's New Home

**I'm bored, so here's chapter 8!**

Chapter 8: Xiwang's New Home

Xiwang forces his eyes open, and his sight is blurry for a brief period but eventually opens right.

Wind blew on Xiwang's fur, and he was staring up to a darker, grayer sky, indicating it's dusk.

Xiwang jerks up and grabs the, as he thought, wilted grass, but it was not wilted and perfectly trimmed, and he looks around. It looks as if they're not in the forest anymore, but on the direct outside by the trees lining the territory.

But that amazement was quickly vanished by a peircing pain in his left shoulder. He tries to scream but nothing comes out of his mouth.

"Hush little baby, don't say a word, mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird..." Xiwang then feels a little tense to the neck and looks to see a katana blade covered with chain press on his neck.

"I just love that riddle. Do you, 4th brainchild of ZhongCheng Long?" Xiwang breathes fast and heavily in panic. "Oh, that's right, you can't talk because of the surgery."

_'Surgery? What the heck is this guy talking about?'_ Xiwang recites in his head.

"But don't worry. Nothing too extreme. We just harnessed the power of _Han Shinto._"

Xiwang felt like punching whoever is doing this here and now. "_HAN SHINTO!_" he hisses, and Xiwang blacks out for s brief second.

When he wakes, he sees a stone building half inside the ground, and looks lower to see a standing, astonished black panther holding a double katana, one blade covered in chain and the other on fire.

The panther snarls and unlighted the fire blade, and releases the chain from the other blade and wraps it around his waist.

Xin Lah pushes the second blade in the handle and puts the katana into a case and flips it over his back. "You..." he half stutters, half growls.

Xiwang looks confused at him, but then Xin Lah runs for an attack against Xiwang when the panther flies up into the air, and slams into the ground a considerable amount of space from him and Xiwang.

Xiwang stares wide eyed at him. "Now now, Xin Lah, we don't want to get too feisty just yet!" a menacing voice says.

Xin Lah immediately rises up and bows to the shadows. "Yes, Master Rilou."

Xiwang widens his eyes. That name is familiar, too familiar...

_Xiwang nails the Training Hall's obstacles once more. After defeating the fire grid, he leaps to Master Shifu and bows. "Did I do good, Master?" Shifu smiles. "You're learning." he replies. Xiwang beams and walks to his master. Shifu drops to one knee so his face elings with Xiwang's. "Listen to me, child." he says, "If ever one day you are away from this Palace, you must be on the look-out for a devious monkey named Rilou Zinzang. He is on the lookout for you and if he catches you," Shifu taps Xiwang because he's falling asleep, "This Rilou monkey will kill you. Do you understand?" Xiwang nods and yawns, then rubs his eyes. "Yes, Master." Then starts dozing off. Shifu smiles. "It's late. Let's get you to bed." He lugs Xiwang on his shoulders then heads over to his quarters._

Xiwang backs away slowly. "Rilou..." he mutters. The cloaked monkey walks from the shadows, and looks to Xiwang. He lifts his hand, and his eyes glow a little glow rises from the face shadow, but vanishes the next second.

Xiwang is flown forward until he is right next to Rilou. "What's wrong, cub? Afraid? Well, don't. After all, I'm your new father after all." Xiwang looks up and struggles to get out of this invisible hold, but is held back.

"Hey don't be afraid, Xiwang." "Damn you!" Xiwang bellows, his first time using that word, and he liked it. Xin Lah walks up behind Xiwang and Xiwang's world goes black.

As Xiwang falls to the ground. "That surgery worked just well to our advantage." Xin Lah says.

Rilou smiles and pulls down his hood. "I love this newfound power of mine." he says. His eyes glow and the wind speed increases. One tree in the faint distance falls down.

He looks down to Xiwang. "In two hours, you will see your mother again, brat."

**I know this chapter sucked, but I needed a little thing to tell where Xiwang is before we see his mother and the next battle persues. That's right. Xiwang's mother. Battle. Until then, Z Tiger OUT!**


	9. The SF Have Her Cornered

**I'm bored out of my MIND and I realize I haven't updated this in a while, so, here's the next chapter! **

_The SF Have Her Cornered!_

Rilou lugged Xiwang to his shoulders, a little heavier than earlier that day when they immobilized him in the forest with the poison dart, due to the surgery that the Secret Forces preformed to transfer the powers of Xiwang's curse, _Han Shinto._

_'That, or, I'm just getting weaker by the minute. But that can't be true.'_ Rilou gives the small idea in his head before raising his right arm. His hand glows blue in response to him thinking of a lightning blast, and he clenches his hand to a fist after.

Rilou smiles and turns to the still bowed Xin Lah. "Xin Lah, I want you to arm SF soldiers around the forest territory and lure ZhongCheng Long into our territory. You got that, or do I have to scream in your ear?" "No, Master, all's confirmed." Rilou nods. "Very well. I expect soldiers armed at the minute with their lives to risk by 9. You are released for control." Xin Lah nods and flees. Rilou narrows his eyes to see Xin Lah in the distance before walking to the stone building, the SF's official China Headquarters.

He opens the door, passing a few of the soldiers receiving calls to action out in the danger line, the SF Battle Generals, and a few Officers patrolling the high risk points. Some soldiers pause and bow in respect to Rilou, reciting "Good evening, Sargent Zinzang." Rilou waves them on to their action call.

Rilou passes into the War Prison Section of the fortress, passing the gate and going to one of the most worse and mentally and physically traumatizing cells in the whole establishment. He nods to the guards to open it, and they unlock the 6 locks down the left side of the rusted metal door, and force it open.

Inside reveals a very cell that would terrify anybody, and I mean ANYBODY.

The walls were covered in muck, moss, and some red stuff supposedly blood that even Rilou didn't want to think about. The cement blocked walls were wet and dried with the red and mucky ooze, and the floor was covered in dirt, a little soiled grass in a few spots, but the room not having one piece of artificial flooring.

The only source of light was the small rising of moonlight shining from a small caged window, water dripping from it by the second, causing a small puddle to form directly below. Unlike when you look out the window from head on, in the puddle is half of the moon and a small outline of trees.

In the middle of the room is where Rilou stares directly at. He lugs Xiwang onto his arms, and continues to look at the perfect place where Xiwang will remain until he awakes at an estimated time of one hour from then.

An iron table, no rust or anything on it, stands and shines in Rilou's face as he walks over to it. He continues to inspect it as he approaches it. It's not just an iron table.

No, there's belt's that are indeed rusted attached to each side, 3 on the left and 2 on the right. The bottom of it is also tattered by the effects of the lack of artificial flooring. It has mold attached to the rim and rust spreads to around the point of the belts hanging.

He smiles at how perfect this is for Xiwang, and places the unconscious cub onto the table, face up and paws at his sides.

The deranged monkey reaches for the three belts at the left side, and grabs the one farthest to the opposite side of the door and wraps it around Xiwang's forehead. He grabs the second and straps it to Xiwang's neck, but not too tightly ensuring he won't die. Then grabs the third one and wraps it from Xiwang's left side of the neck to his right elbow.

Then, he walks over to the right side, grabbing the first belt and strapping it across his mid-point, then the other across his knees. Rilou grins at the sight. After he grabs the first left belt and tightens it, the only response from Xiwang is a light stir.

Rilou then walks over to the door and orders it back open , since it closed when he walked in, and then walks out, door once again shutting behind him.

He knocks his knuckles on the door, and says, "You are my pawn now." He then turns to the guards and whispers, "When he wakes, send your fastest wire to me possible. Got that." "Yes, Sargent Zinzang."

Rilou nods and walks over to Xin Lah over on the border.

"Damn it, Corporal, I want your Squad Axes to the tree outline behind the bushes, not in the damn open! Can't you listen?" Xin Lah screams in frustration at the Corporal of Squad 16. "S-ssorry, Trainee Korkai." The South Chinese Tiger Corporal bows and flees to his Squad.

Xin Lah growls then looks around at the soldiers by the dozens surrounding the trees and a little in that territory, and smiles in completing his Master's orders. Speaking of his Master, "I see you completed my orders." Xin Lah jerks around and bows to Rilou. "Yes, Master. All soldiers are secure. All we need is to lure ZhongCheng Long into our territory." Rilou smiles. "Very good. You are dismissed from duty of ordering our soldiers." Xin Lah nods, then grabs the sword out of his sheath, releases both blades, wraps one in his waist chain and sets the other on fire, then heads down to the 12th squad.

Meanwhile, that very moment in the forest, a small stick fort glow dimly with a fire in the middle, and behind that fire, with ruffled fur, scars and infections in cuts, was a female South Chinese Tiger, sharpening a wooden spear she made less than 2 months ago, killing 2 SF soldiers who tried to take her down only a week ago. Her breathing was fast and heavy, knowing she was close to SF terriroty.

But that was her point. 2 years ago she raided with Luan Ji Long the original base of the Chinese SF, an underground cavern in the bowels of the Valley Of Peace. However Luan Ji died in the raids, and she had to disable the usefulness from the inside herself.

But now she planned to raid it full on. And they won't even know.

Well, she figured that until something very unexpected happens.

"ZhongCheng Long! We know you're here! And we know how to get you here!" ZhongCheng's eyes widened. _'Huh? What are they talking about?' _The voice sounded of that monkey she could've sworn led the mud ball. But why would he-?

"We have your son, what's his name, Win Wahng or something!" _'Xiwang? They have him? But I left him with Shifu and Oogway!' _ZhongCheng stood, wooden spear in hand. "You're not having my freaking son!' she mutters.

She flees her area, then heads toward the voice. Her wooden spear still peels as she runs.

But when she sees a light, pain fills her body. She looks up, and sees in two treetops South Chinese Tigers with masks of a monkey design, holding ropes that are made of rubbery material to hold her down as she can feel around her arms, then a black panther, cloaked, she can see in the distance, yells, "SQUAD 15 AND 16! LAUNCH!" Then she looks to the bushes where one group holds axes and another that same rope thing, and her eyes widen with tears at pain. The ax blades hold her legs down as the other squad tied her to the ground.

She looks up after seeing the SF masks flee, and saw that very monkey she knew she should not have spared that night, because if she didn't, this wouldn't be happening and lots of citizens would be alive.

"We have you cornered. It's only a matter of time before that child wakes." the monkey says.

ZhongCheng growls. "Maybe, Rilou, but you will pay for this." Rilou smiles and approches ZhongCheng. "No. No, I won't. _You_ will, however, for running from us this long."

Xiwang's eyes force open. He tries to move his head, but something is giving him extreme pain in doing so. He figures it's his forehead with the pain. He tries to move other parts of his body, but is pained also. He can only move his feet.

'_Where am I? What is this?'_ Xiwang thinks. He then has the thought of screaming. "HELP! WHERE IN THE HECK AM I?" he screams. "Shut up, brat!" a deep voice then says. "Send the wire to Sargent Zinzang, quick!" the same voice says, "And damn it, open that door and get Xiwang Gong Long to see his mother!"

_'Wait, wait, wait, WAIT!'_ Xiwang's thoughts scream. Xiwang franticly shifts. The door opens, and a rhino in armor walks in, holding a staff and keys to the door. "Shut up!" he says, the same deep voice from earlier.

The rhino unties Xiwang, but holds his staff to Xiwang's neck firmly, and says, "Now, don't you get any ideas. Or I'll kill you right now!" Xiwang gulps loudly and follows orders.

As soon as he exits the door, he sees a whole mess of a scene. On the left ius Rilou and Xin Lah, and around the trees are dozens of SF soldiers bearing monkey masks. But the one thing that they're all looking at lies in the woods, held down by rubber strings.

He holds his breath, as the South Chinese Tiger lifts her head. "Xiwang." she mutters.

Xiwang's eyes widen as he looks at his abused mom.

**DUN DUN DUN! What about THAT? OK, I know it sucked, but hey, I said I was bored and I was a little bit in the writing mood, so, this chapter came up. And, LONGEST CHAPTER YET, SHORT, BUT LONGEST YET! YEEEEEEAAAAAAUUUUUHHHHH!**


	10. The Longs Vs The Secret Forces

**Guess whoooooooooooooo? I'm back with a new Xiwang chapter. What, you though I'd be back with something else? SHAME ON YOU! Just kidding :P. Anyway, enjoy my long delayed chapter.**

Chapter 10: Longs vs The SF

Xiwang looked at his mother in horror. The rhino was holding him back from running over there to save his Mom, and Rilou looked at him with a smile.

"Look at that, the brat's awake. Hm. Now. You are the perfect worm for bait, and you still are, you see. Because not only did you trap your mom, but you get front row seats to her death." The deranged psychopathic monkey approched Xiwang, and beckoned the rhino aside. He grabs Xiwang's cheek with such a force tears swell up from the pain in the cub's eyes.

"And you're next."

Xiwang's eyes widen, causing some of the tears to fly out, and he wriggles away from Rilou. Xiwang growls lightly at the chimp.

ZhongCheng looks on from her held down state and looked to the top two tigers holding her down, watching Xiwang struggle with Rilou.

ZhongCheng sighs and then looks to the rope substance holding her arms down. She had to make sure they don't look back.

Her claws started to slowly slide out, although two of them are missing, the pinky nail on her right hand, and the middle on the left, and them being damaged didn't help either. She takes one last look at the tigers and then claws at the substance.

Suprisingly, it starts to rip easily. It was completely apart and started to vibrate hard and tried to fling back to the tigers. ZhongCheng quickly grabs it with a smaller vibration.

Worried, she looks to the tigers. They not seem to notice. _"Damn idiots this monkey hires," _ZhongCheng then carefully places the ropes and ties them onto the nearby tree, only a few feet away.

She then slowly creeps into the shadows and climbs the tree of the first tiger. She then tightens her paw over his mouth, and a a muffled yell comes out, and she shushes him and carefully manuvers her claw across the middle of his neck. The dead tiger goes limp in her arms.

She then does the same thing to the second tiger, although this time he didn't scream.

Then ZhongCheng sneaks over to the side of the base, using the shadows and low lighting spots to her advantage. Then she creeps on the roof, and then stands high over the SF.

"Hey idiots!" The reason the soldiers didn't notice was because they enjoyed the show with Xiwang and Rilou. But now they're full focused to the roof, in battle stances.

Xiwang smiles and then kicks Rilou in the groin, who twitches his eye and falls to his knees. "Y-you brat..." he mutters. "KILL THEM!" then yells Xin Lah, and the SF charges to Zhong Cheng and Xiwang.

Xiwang then carefully sneaks past 5 soldiers and then blocks one's breathing into a sleeper hold. He throws Xiwang off, and is then kicked in the back knee, and his neck chopped, falling unconscious to the ground.

The 4 other's crowd Xiwang and then he quickly evades one of the first soldiers and jumps up, round house kicks him into the 2nd soldier, where the third soldier does a right hand chop to Xiwang's side, who stumbles as the 4th soldier lowers his ax toward Xiwang;s head.

Xiwang;s arms does an X sign and then uppers it to his head, and the blade falls hard on his arms. His eyes swell up from the little pain and blood starts to drip down his wrists and staining that bit of fur red.

Xiwang growls and then throws the axe blade up, stumbling the soldier, and Xiwang back flips and kicks him with both his feet onto the soldier's eyes, and the soldier holds his eyes in pain as Xiwang delivers a stomach punch that slams the soldier to the wall.

The 3rd soldier once again charges, but Xiwang evades and chops the back of his neck. The soldier falls to the ground. But then, his world went black.

Rilou holds up the limp body of Xiwang and smirks. "That'll teach you for kicking me in the nuts, you little brat." He then throws the body toward the door. He looks to where Xin Lah should be, by his side, but he's not there. He smirks and hides himself in the shade, looking up toward the battle of ZhongCheng on the roof of the SF base establishment.

ZhongCheng is easily plowing through the 100 soldiers that keep trying to defeat her, and then she quickly kills or defeats them all.

"Is that all you got?!" she yells, until something cold presses onto her neck and her breathing restricts. "Twinkle, twinkle, little... bitch!" He tightens the sword onto ZhongCheng's neck and she gasps for air as he emphasizes that last word, "...how I wonder what you are. Inside our jail so you can cry, like a dead bird in the sky, twinkle twinkle little...bitch!" He once again tightens the sword as he emphasizes the last word, "...How I wonder what you are..."

ZhongCheng falls to the ground from the lack of oxygen to the brain, and Xin Lah puts the chain back around his waist. Rilou jumps up to the roof.

"Good job, Korkai." Rilou says, and Xin Lah bows. "Thank you, Master." Rilou walks to ZhongCheng and smiles.

"We got you know, ZhongCheng Long."

**So... There you go! Sorry I'm so delayed, lots of stuff has been going on lately, butI'm sure I'll be able to update all of my stories soon. So, until I post another chapter or you read a previous chapter of mine, peace out!**


	11. 6 Years Later

**Oh, hi. I'm back. Nothing special. Just her with a new Xiwang chapter. Uh... enjoy. **

_6 Years Later..._

Xiwang curled in a ball in the small, unforgiving cell that Rilou placed him in 6 years before. He shivered of the cold, for it being Autumn, and night was slowly falling.

_'I haven't had a meal in days... Surely Rilou wouldn't let his prize's son go hungry?'_ he thought, and wrapped his tail across his legs.

The last 6 years were a hell for both him and ZhongCheng. They survived for days just on rainwater from their windows and bugs, if they were lucky. There were long stretches of days where rain wouldn't come, and the bugs didn't crawl.

Often, for fun, rhinos would come in the cells and hurt them greatly. Xiwang looked to the cell walls. Lots of his blood was spattered over the wall. He didn't know how ZhongCheng got it.

And the meals that they did get, were 3 weeks rotten and left over from the rhino's lunch, meaning about 1 or 2 moldy dumplings, or, if they're lucky, a bowl of noodles with bugs and nail clippings inside.

Ya, life was tough for Xiwang starting to grow up. But nothing tough enough could prepare him for this...

A rhino slammed open the cell door, ax in hand. "Get the hell up, brat." Xiwang starts to stutter up. "What, you gonna cut off my arm this time, or just barely miss my vital spots?" The rhino snarls. "I want to kill you, but I have orders from Lieutenant Zinzang to order you to the Exucution Room."

"So you aren't gonna kill me, that fox is?" "SHUT UP BEFORE I KILL YOU RIGHT HERE, AND COME WITH ME YOU BRAT!"

Xiwang snarls and gets hand cuffed and immobilized from the neck up, with a rag over his head, and gets dragged by the rhino.

Then, the rhino undoes the immobilization and they are in the room, where a hooded fox with a hatchet and log smiles at Xiwang.

Xiwang was about to make a smartass remark when Rilou, Xin Lah and a immobilized prisoner walk in. They undo the prisoners' immobilization and Xiwang gapes.

The prisoner is ZhongCheng Long.

"Look closely, Cheng." Rilou kicks ZhongCheng in the stomach, who coughs up blood, and turns her head toward the log and the fox.

"This is the Executioner. The one who will end your life."

Xiwang's eyes widen and he tries to get up to fight Rilou, but is chained down. "NO!" he yells.

Rilou grins. "And your son's gonna see it happen."

ZhongCheng doesn't respond.

"Korkai, set her neck on the log." "Yes, Master." He grabs ZhongCheng and ties her to the log with his chain, and has the neck rest and the head hanging over.

The Executioner walks toward ZhongCheng, the hatchet in her hand, and snarls, positioning the hatchet toward her neck.

"Do you have any last words?" Xiwang frantically fights the chain.

ZhongCheng smiles, and looks to Xiwang, and then to Rilou.

"Even if you were to kill me, your troubles would not end. There will be others. And they will kill you. One day, or another. They _will_ kill you. Even if it was Xiwang over here. So that's why I carry my legacy to him. The Secret Forces shall fall. See you in Hell, Rilou."

Rilou growls. "Kill her."

It happened very fast to Xiwang, but the next thing he knew after a blood splatter to the walls and the sound of metal hitting flesh, was that his mother was dead.

The rhino took him to his he undid the immobilization, throwing Xiwang down back in the cell, Xiwang glared at him.

"She's right." The rhino looks to Xiwang as he is about to close the door.

"I will kill you."

The rhino replied with a snarl and closed the door.


	12. Ain't No Grave

**Alright! This chapter is the official climax to Xiwang's story! Hope you enjoy these last few chapters! See ya with an author's note at the end of the story! (P.S: There's gonna be a lot of F-bombs in this chapter in the Rilou scene. Just to point that out ^_^)**

_Ain't No Grave_

It was a cool, crisp morning near the SF base, about exactly two months from the day Rilou killed ZhongCheng. However, the base and inside looked as usual. The soldiers eased as they knew the top threat to the SF has been assasinated. Well, as they think...

Xin Lah fastened his sword blade to his back after a long night of training and walked down the hall to Rilou's quarters. He was called abruptly from training from the messanger, saying Rilou needs to see Xin Lah ASAP.

_'What could he possibly want?'_ Xin Lah kept repeating to himself as he opened the door to the quarters. He bows before Rilou, who looks out the window into the morning.

"Good morning, Master Zinzang." "Stop your bowing and face me." Rilou does not ease his gaze from the window as Xin Lah gets up.

"I-Is there something wrong, Master?" Rilou still stares. "You've gotten powerful." Xin Lah nods. "Y-Yes I have, Master." A silence fills the room.

"M-May I go?" Xin Lah finally asks, and the door slams shut with a sudden wind. Rilou's eyes grew green, and Xin Lah's goosebumps run up and chill his fur.

"Where were you at 4:00 last night?" Rilou asks calmly, as if discussing the weather. The overall atmosphere of the room could freeze you in your place of fear.

"T-t-t-t-Training, M-Master..." Xin Lah asks rather cowardly. "Will you stand straight, stop stuttering and tell me the truth?"

Xin Lah stood straight. "I-I was training, Master! No lies! You could ask any of the protecting guar-" "ALL LIES!" Rilou yells, and turns to Xin Lah.

"You were nowhere NEAR that FUCKING training room, you weren't in your FUCKING QUARTERS, you had no FUCKING prescence at dinner break, you could only be where the FUCKING PRISONER XIWANG LONG was, planning to betray us all! Well let me tell you FUCKING here, you will not leave this FUCKING room alive!"

Xin Lah crouched. Rilou was _mad,_ and he wasn't one to use words to the extent of 'fuck' often.

"Master, I must tell you, I did not plan to betray us! I didn't even-" "ALL FUCKING LIES!" Rilou once again yells, striding across the room and grabbing the black panther by the throat and lifting him up.

"Your FUCKING BETRAYAL IS PUNISHABLE..." Rilou looks to the window like a madman, and his eyes glow green to Xin Lah.

"BY DEATH!"

The window somehow collapses, making the force of the wind seem as if a tornado had hit. It was throwing everything in the room away, except for Rilou and Xin Lah.

The panther was struggling to hold on, and Rilou smiles wickedly. He stops the wind and calms, calmly whispering in Xin Lah's ear, "You will now know. The price of your actions." Rilou smiles wider, if possible, and runs to the window and slams Xin Lah through the ledge.

He grabs a shard of glass and stabs it in Xin Lah's arms, and slices a cut into his face. Blood flies everywhere, and Xin Lah collapses to the floor.

Rilou throws the bloody shard of glass out the window and whispers to Xin Lah,

"But I _won't_ kill you. This is only a small piece of the price you will pay..." Rilou snaps his wrist, "if you betray me again. Are we clear?"

Xin Lah looks through the haze, dizzy of losing too much blood, to Rilou.

Rilou's voice grows tense. "I said, are we_ fucking clear_?" Xin Lah goes halfway through a nod, and passes out. Rilou gets up and spits on Xin Lah's face.

"Pussy."

Xiwang sits gloomily in the cell, and looks to the decaying body of his mother on the other side of the room.

Rilou ordered, about an hour after the death, that they throw ZhongCheng's body inside the cell, to remind Xiwang of the price he will "pay if he does not obey the SF's rules."

Xiwang has ben planning through escape for a long time, writing codes on the walls with his own blood, from biting his thumb and using the small leakage to write. He's got it planned; All he needs now is to proceed.

Xiwang gets up and does a fake whimper, clawing at the door. "Stop it, brat." The guard rhino orders, and Xiwang does in a most pitiful whimper, "But I have to peeeeeeee." "Piss in the corner." "But all the corners are full with my piss AND poop."

The rhino grunts. "You are to piss in the corner of the hallway and you will lick it up. Got it?" Xiwang nods and the door clicks open.

Xiwang smirks and roundhouse kicks the guard, and grabs the keys from his belt buckle. The rhino falls to the ground and Xiwang runs in and lugs his mother's body, unlocks the door to a cell to a goat, and hands the keys to the goat.

"Unlock all the other prisoners! We're busting out of here!" The goat nods and starts unlocking. Xiwang runs down the hall, and the alarm sounds.

"Here we go." He looks to his mother's body, with the head near cut clean off. "We'll be getting you out of here."

Many rhinos came and went, but the prisoners fought the way for Xiwang, risking their lives, just for Xiwang to come out quickly. The cub wondered why as he ran out, but ran nontheless.

He reaches the outside in a flash, and the sirens blare into the sky as the morning rises.

Xiwang is near home free when a wind picks up and his neck is met with a cold chain.

Blood drips down his free shoulder, and looks. There's Xin Lah, gash on his face, smiling. "See, Master? I'm not a traitor. I'm... I'm not..." Xin Lah lets the blade go from the cub's neck and backs away. "I can't. I can't."

"This will prove your betrayal!" says a booming voice, and a cough erupts from Xin Lah. Xiwang is already running in the woods before he could hear the rest.

Night has near came when Xiwang finally stops. His lungs are burning, and he drops down, and his mom's body shifts. After 2 minutes of catching his breath and listening for the SF, he looks to the dirt below him and starts clawing.

The moon is out by the point Xiwang has a dug a considerable hole. He then walks over and carefully rolls his mom's body in, and covering the grave with dirt.

He sits, and looks to the grave with tears in his eyes. He then thinks to an old chant that the prisoners would sing whenever somebody was killed; even for Xiwang's mom.

"There... ain't...no grave, can hold my... body down..." he sings through his light sobs.

"_When I hear the trumpet sound, I'm gonna rise right out of the ground._

_Ain't no grave, can hold my, body down._

_Well look way down the river, what do you think I see?_

_I see a band of angels, and they're, coming after me._

_Ain't no grave, can hold my, body down._

_Well look down Yonder Gabriel, put your feet on the land and sea,_

_But Gabriel don't you blow your trumpet, until you,hear from me,_

_There ain't no grave, can hold my, body down..._

_Well meet me, Jesus meet me, meet me in the middle of the air,_

_And if these wings don't fail me, I'll meet you anywhere._

_Ain't no grave can hold my body down._

_Well meet me Mother and Father, meet me down the river,_

_And Mama you know that I'll be there, when I check in my load._

_Ain't no grave can hold my body down..._

_Ain't no grave... can hold my... body down..."_

Xiwang sobs quietly and falls asleep crying as the night rolls on...


	13. Wherever I May Roam

_Where I Lay My Head Is Home_

The SF soldiers grabbed all the bodies, prisoner bodies, from the yard. Those who lived the raid escaped. Those who died, went into a big pile to burn.

Rilou stands upon the roof of the fort, and squints in the distance.

He got away. The SF's greatest threat got away. The monkey whips his tail as the chase squad bow on the roof.

"We have lost Xiwang Long, Sargent Zinzang. Our apoligies."

Rilou turns around and looks to the tigers with monkey masks bowing behind him. "You are pathetic. How can you not track an 11 year old cub lugging a 150 pound corpse?" The captain of the squad shivers.

"But I will let you all live. We have suffered great casualties. I cannot suffer more. Go to your quarters, all of you."

"T-Thank you, Sargent Zinzang!" They bow and scatter.

After about an hour, Rilou goes back inside and walks over to the former cell of Xiwang. He opens it, and looks inside.

A black panther sits, with a blood puddle underneath him, who looks with a scowl to his master.

"You're a traitor." "I'm not. I couldn't bring myself to do it, that's all.

A light pause fills the room. "Why?"

"After all the shit the kid's been through, how could you not fall at mercy? His mother was killed. Surviving in the woods before that. Born into a fate worse than one at your hand. He had to let loose. I had to beg mercy."

Rilou scowls and walks in. " I understand where you're going. But I don't give a damn about that. You mustn't show mercy ever again. I will let you free. I will let you walk around. But never. Again."

The Jade Palace's morning was peaceful as ever. Shifu was walking down the hall to his quarters, before waking Tigress for more training.

He opens the door, and sits. He would usually meditate by the Peach Tree, but he wanted the peace and quiet of his room.

He sits and is about to start, when the window opens with a cool wind, and a photo laying down under piles of rubble flies into his lap.

He looks down and picks it up. It's not only a photo.

It's a self portrait of him and Xiwang, made when Xiwang was 3.

He thinks back.

_It was a bustling afternoon in the Valley. Everything was going well. Little Xiwang was tugging on Shifu's robe. _

_Xiwang was ecstatic from looking at a portrait making stand, drawing the picture of two gooses. "But I waaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnaaaaaa aaaaaa!" Xiwang cries, drawing some attention._

"_Okay, okay, we will go!" Shifu hushes, as the painter sheep becokons them over. Xiwang sits down and gives a goofy smile as Shifu pays the sheep and smiles lightly. The pic is drawn in less than 2 minutes and he gives Shifu two copies. "One for you, one for the lad." He smiles, as they walk away with Xiwang beaming. "Thank you." Shifu says and walks away._

"_Do come again!"_

Shifu sighs and walks to the window. He looks out to the Valley, and notices a similar stand in the back.

Shifu puts the picture on the table and walks away to Tigress' room.

Xiwang awakes to the sun drying the wet fur under his eyes, and he gets up. His mother's grave remains exactly as he left it.

He rubs his eyes and looks down. He almost cries again, but then looks to the woods beyond. He knows his road ahead, and walks down the road that seemingly leads ahead.

Ahead to his journeys.

Beyond lay a life hunting the SF, frequent camps and fights with SF spies.

But Xiwang led on. His fur died red with his enemies' blood. Trying to find the meaning of the mark on his chest.

For wherever he may roam, where he lays his head is home.

**Alright! That was the final chapter! I hope you enjoyed the ride. I know the ending was kinda rushed, but I figured, it would be appropriate. But now I gotta celebrate. I FINALLY finished a story! YEEEEAAAAAHHHHHH!**

**Review if you liked the story! A sequel will be coming up eventually, I don't know WHEN though!**


End file.
